


Ignored Together

by BluePower24



Series: More Kids, More Trouble [3]
Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-19 19:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4757735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BluePower24/pseuds/BluePower24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Since they came to Auradon, his friends have been drifting away from him, or at least that's what Carlos De Vil feels. He feels lonely now that his three best friends have other friends and he doesn't but that might change when a shy girl comes to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ignored Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is purely fiction. Any resemblance to actual events, people or other works is merely a coincidence.  
> I don’t own Descendants, Disney does.

Carlos paced around the campus with Dude by his side. Hands in his pockets, eyes wondering around and bored for dear life. Usually, at this time of the day, he would be chilling in his or the girl’s room with his three best, and probably only, friends (human friends). However, today his only companion was his canine best friend.

Mal had gone on a date with Ben, Evie was, as always, studying with Doug, and Jay was off with the rest of the team by the bleachers, talking about sports or girls o whatever things Carlos wasn’t interested, leaving the white haired boy to himself all afternoon.

Granted, he was also a member of the team but he was considering quitting. Sports weren’t his thing and, apart from Jay and Ben, he didn’t have any friends in the team, not to mentions the bruises he got from tripping, falling and being hit by the ball so much. Carlos would rather be playing a good video game or messing with the discarded electronics he sometimes found and usually managed to repair. People in Auradon were incredible, when something stopped working they would just throw it away and buy a new one. Maybe he could open a repair shop one day.

Despite that, Carlos didn’t like being alone. Ok, he had Dude but sometimes he missed having the people he knew and trusted around, people he could actually speak to. But the dynamic between the four ex-villain kids had been changing ever since they stepped foot in Auradon.

It wasn’t just the four of them and Carlos knew it. First Ben, then Doug, Lonnie, some of the team members and even Audrey was becoming their friend after she’d apologized to them (Well, she was mostly Evie’s friend because Mal still couldn’t quite interact with her and she often ran away from Jay). The point was, everyone but Carlos was making connections with other people and, consequently, spending less time together.

The white haired didn’t like that, he didn’t like changes and he definitely didn’t like to be ignored. Carlos knew he couldn’t be selfish to the point of wanting Mal, Evie and Jay to himself but they knew how difficult it was for the boy to make friends.

Suddenly, after taking a turn, Dude started barking at something, pulling Carlos out from his thoughts. The boy kneeled beside the dog and petted his head, trying to calm his furry friend down.

-What is it buddy? – He asked. Carlos had learnt how dogs are smart, he just needed to pay attention to know what they wanted.

The white haired then noticed how the animal was looking straight at a stone column behind him. Curious, and a tiny bit scared, Carlos got up.

-Hello? – He called, slowly taking a step in the direction of the column.

To his surprise, none other than Fairy Godmother’s daughter slowly appeared from her hiding place behind the column. Jane had her hands behind her back, eyes on the ground and a shy expression on her features, much like a little kid caught doing something she shouldn’t.

-I’m sorry. – She said, not looking directly at him. – I-I didn’t mean to be creepy, I swear.

Carlos’ confuse frown softened. He was relief it was Jane standing there and not a possible threat but he was still curious as to why she had been hiding from him.

-Don’t worry about that. – The white haired boy smiled, picking up dog beside him. – You just startled my buddy here. – Dude licked Carlos’ cheek, which made him puff at the creature’s breath. – Uff Dude, I’m brushing your teeth tonight.

Jane couldn’t help but laugh at their silliness and Carlos was happy he’d made her feel at least a bit comfortable.

-Well, I’m sorry Dude, for startle you. – She giggled, walking a bit closer to scratch behind the dog’s ear.

-So… - Carlos started, letting Dude on the ground again. – Why were you hiding from us?  
-Hum… - Jane tensed up again.

She wasn’t one to talk much, let alone talk with boys, and since Fairy Godmother had forbade her to ask for magical help to improve her looks as part of her punishment, she never felt as confident as she had when Mal casted that spell on her hair.

-I just wanted to… to thank you. – Jane said shyly, fighting that little cold in the chest sshe always felt when talking to other people she wasn’t close to. – I’m sorry it took me this long but I really want to thank you for cheering me up that night.

Carlos grew confused again until he recalled the night of Ben’s coronation party on which he had asked her to dance with him. That been almost two months ago and they had never talked properly about it after that. Heck, they never talked at all after that. Not that Carlos didn’t want to, he was just too shy to take the initiative.

-Oh that! – Carlos smiled in realization. – You don’t have to thank me, it was my pleasure. If something, I should be the one thanking you. – The white haired boy admitted, scratching the back of his neck and starting to feel his cheeks warming up.

-Why? – Jane asked. Now it was her turn to grow confused. Carlos blushed a bit deeper before answering:

-Letting me dance with you was more than what I was expecting to say the truth. I even had to ask for Jay’s help because usually pretty girls like you don’t want anything to do with me. – He smiled, feeling a bit uncomfortable but thankful he took that off his chest.

Jane looked at him in shock, blushing deeply. He wasn’t expecting to ever hear those kind of words from anyone, must less having a boy call her pretty. In her head, that would never happen but Jane was glad she’d been proven wrong, gladder Carlos was the one to do it.

-I’m sorry I didn’t tell you this sooner. – The white haired boy said when the silence became too uncomfortable. – I wanted too but… I guess I was too shy.

-I’m just glad you did. Better later than never right? – Jane said and they both laughed. – But to be honest, you could easily fool me, you look so confident with your friends. – She added. Carlos thought about it for a moment, his smile fading.

-Well, they’re hardly around anymore, at least compared to the amount of time we used to spend together. – The white haired said with a hint of sadness, making Jane regret doing that comment.

She knew what it felt like when to be left alone. Before Mal had done her hair, Jane could hardly talk to anyone, she was too shy. She also thought she wasn’t pretty enough to be at the princesses’ level. That was why she got carried away after the spell. People were actually paying attention to her, asking her to sit with them at lunch, even Audrey wanted allowed her presence. So, out of fear they would leave her alone, Jane started behaving like them, which ultimately caused her to turn against the person who had helped her and throw everything away.

-I’m sorry. – The girl mumbled just loud enough for Carlos to hear. She wasn’t sure if she was saying that out of sympathy or apologizing for her behavior on Family Day, after everything went down. – I know how you feel.

The boy tilted his head up. Suddenly, he understood by her speech during their conversation, that they had more in common than he had originally thought. Carlos felt bad for making her sad, so he tried to amend things:

-Hey, you don’t need to be sorry. The past is past right? – He smiled, shaking his head slightly. – Tell you what, from now on, whenever you feel sad or lonely, come find me and we can hang out.

Jane’s eyes widened. She wasn’t expecting that.

-You mean it? – She asked hopefully.

-Of course I mean it. – Carlos said cheerfully reached out his hand. He was still doubting of his offer but, at seeing how the girl’s face lit up, he knew it was the right thing to do. – What do you say?

Jane looked at his hand for a moment, hesitant, before she shook his hand with a smile.

-I’d like that. – She said sealing the deal. Both of them smiled softy (Even if internally Carlos was doing a happy dance) and Dude barked happily making both teens laugh.

Neither of them was one hundred percent sure of pact but maybe they were the friends each of them was missing. And hey, if they were both ignored, they might as well be ignored together.

**Author's Note:**

> Aren’t those two adorable? I can totally image Carlos and Jane bounding over their social situation (now that I think about it, it’s kinda sad) But I have to admit, they’re not the easiest characters to write about. I’m glad of ho this turned out but I want to know you opinion so don’t forget to review.  
> AANNDD about the “Troublemakers” I haven’t forgot about them, I just want to catch up with these characters before bringing them to Auradon. I’d say… two more chapters before they arrive but no promises.  
> By the way, I’m about to get super busy with life and stuff so don’t expect me to upload more chapters that quickly.  
> Have a good day :)


End file.
